


Red Silk

by FireOpal (Sandel)



Series: Two Girls in Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>At the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by boys, Dominique is careful to look like she’s staring off into space. But she isn’t.</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Written for maraudertimes' and The_Crookshanks_Saga's <span class="u">Banner Challenge</span>, jessicalorewrites' <span class="u">diversity challenge</span> <i>and</i> the <span class="u">Every Word Counts Challenge</span> at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Forums.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Red Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142097) by missatron. 



>   
>   
>  Challenge banner by missatron.

At Hogwarts Victoire and Dominique were known as ’the Weasley Veelas’, and treated almost like queens. The sisters could have any boy they wanted: older or younger; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Then Victoire made her pick and left the school, and now Dominique reigns supreme.  
  
It’s her seventh year, and the boys are getting desperate. She’s leaving the school soon, and they seem to think that love only can blossom inside the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. Now there are boys everywhere she goes, and they are practically falling over themselves to get her attention.  
  
But Dominique doesn’t have any attention to give them. All of it that doesn’t go to her school work goes to Her. Imogen Fawley. A half-blood born to an old Pureblood family. A popular Slytherin dedicated to reforming her House. A girl with red hair soft as velvet, glossy as silk.

* * *

Red hair shouldn’t be a big deal for Dominique. She’s a Weasley after all, and half her family has flaming locks – there’s even some red in her own hair. She’s the strawberry blonde to her mother’s and sister’s shining silver, to her father’s and brother’s stark red.  
  
And yes, Dominique  _does_  find Weasley-red commonplace, everyday, boring... But Imogen’s hair is nothing like Weasley red. It’s deeper, glossier, shinier... warm like a luxurious robe rather than a burning flame.  
  
Dominique has spent hours dreaming about touching it… stroking it, combing her fingers through it, letting it run through her hands, braiding it, maybe even gently tugging it, to tease. (To please...)  
  
She lets herself daydream about touching Imogen’s hair, because that’s safer than imagining... other kinds of touch.

* * *

At the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by boys, Dominique is careful to look like she’s staring off into space. But she isn’t. She’s studying Imogen: her every gesture and mien, the way her red silk hair dances as she moves.  
  
Then Imogen rises to leave, but just as she walks out of the Great Hall, she glances back over her shoulder towards the Ravenclaw table. Straight at Dominique. Their eyes meet, and Dominique instinctively looks away.  
  
When she looks back up again, face aflame, the Slytherin girl has already disappeared. Did Dominique imagine Imogen winking at her? She’s not sure. And it’s time to leave for Herbology.

* * *

Imogen stands waiting for Dominique in the Entrance Hall.  
  
“Hey, Veela girl!” she says, a very Slytherin smirk on her lips. “The way you keep staring at me, one would think  _I_ was the one with Veela blood.”  
  
Dominique’s face begins to burn, marking her as a Weasley more surely than the slight redness in her hair. She wants to reply, something Ravenclaw witty and quick, but there must be a silence charm stuck in her throat.  
  
“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Imogen goes on, merciless, mirthful, magnificent. “Well, I  _did_. So, Dominique... you have the dreamy eyes of a Ravenclaw, but you come from a family of Gryffindors – do you have the guts to make your dreams come true?”


End file.
